


To build a home

by ShipperificWings



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Brienne the heartslayer, Eng translation powered by my fingers, F/M, One of those endgame drabbles, Other, The kingslayers wife, that came out wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperificWings/pseuds/ShipperificWings
Summary: Drabbles set post ADWD.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Construir un hogar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981951) by [ShipperificWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperificWings/pseuds/ShipperificWings). 



The battle against The Others had ended, but far from reaching peace, Westerosi battles were shredding the last pieces of the Seven Kingdoms, most of the great Houses had struck a deal with House Targaryen: they`d swear fealty as long as their shared interest in peace and prosperity for the Kingdom was stable, however, the internal battles between dragons threatened to destroy their deal. They still hadn´t decided what would happen to Jon Snow and everybody recognized he had rights to the Throne and that was the reason why he was allowed to rule The North, they were afraid of a new war. The King In The North had refused to marry Daenerys, a sore subject for Daenerys, Aegon and Jon.

Jaime had no desire to stay in The North, he had begged Brienne a number of times to leave there, go anywhere, and run to Essos if it was possible, but she had kept her position at Lady Sansa’s side.

“Her loyalty will cost our lives one of these days”, he thought the last time they had touched the subject.

And of course, he had stayed there, after all she was all the family he had left.

After much begging on his part, Lady Brienne had finally accepted to have a small wedding fest at the Sept of Winterfell. Jon Snow had walked her down the aisle in place of Lord Selwyn, that had died in what they now called The Great War. The bride wore a blue satin dress and had Oathkeeper on her hip and the groom wore Lannister colors. After reciting their vows and thankfully avoiding the bedding ceremony a deep sensation of glee and comfort settled on Jaime, filling him of peace like he neer felt before and a thought came to him “it would be worth it, to fight against The Others a thousand times if I`m rewarded with this”. Next to him, Brienne`s deep smile seemed to confirm what he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The battle against The Others had ended, but far from reaching peace, Westerosi battles were shredding the last pieces of the Seven Kingdoms, most of the great Houses had struck a deal with House Targaryen: they`d swear fealty as long as their shared interest in peace and prosperity for the Kingdom was stable, however, the internal battles between dragons threatened to destroy their deal. They still hadn´t decided what would happen to Jon Snow and everybody recognized he had rights to the Throne and that was the reason why he was allowed to rule The North, they were afraid of a new war. The King In The North had refused to marry Daenerys, a sore subject for Daenerys, Aegon and Jon.

Jaime had no desire to stay in The North, he had begged Brienne a number of times to leave there, go anywhere, and run to Essos if it was possible, but she had kept her position at Lady Sansa’s side.

“Her loyalty will cost our lives one of these days”, he thought the last time they had touched the subject.  
And of course, he had stayed there, after all she was all the family he had left.

After much begging on his part, Lady Brienne had finally accepted to have a small wedding fest at the Sept of Winterfell. Jon Snow had walked her down the aisle in place of Lord Selwyn, that had died in what they now called The Great War. The bride wore a blue satin dress and had Oathkeeper on her hip and the groom wore Lannister colors. After reciting their vows and thankfully avoiding the bedding ceremony a deep sensation of glee and comfort settled on Jaime, filling him of peace like he neer felt before and a thought came to him “it would be worth it, to fight against The Others a thousand times if I`m rewarded with this”. Next to him, Brienne`s deep smile seemed to confirm what he thought.

 

Brienne was acting very odd every time the remaining relatives from Jaime (mostly Lannister cousins) visited Tarth. The couple had moved to Tarth once the many issues regardin the kingdom were mostly solved and Brienne had no more remaining oaths. According to the Aegon Targaryen, The King in the South, Tyrion was to be the legitimate heir to Casterly Rock.

Jaime had never felt more relieved on his life. To be in Tarth with the wench, safe from everything, had changed both of them for the best and his wife had less reserves when it came to him.

So that was why the way in which his lady wife was acting had him worried. Her behavior and her way to hide everything she felt, keeping quiet about something when she was worried. He had to actually confront her about it. Her answer was “your aunt Genna said you loved your uncle Kevan” and then she stopped talking. When he came closer to her, he noticed her blue eyes full of tears. The eyes he loved so much.

“What happened wench? Brienne?” he asked while he put his arms around her waist, caressing her thin hair that he loved as much as her eyes.

“It`s my moon blood” she said weeping quietly. She must be feeling so desperate. How she hated crying! Even when she had heard of her father`s passing she hadn´t shed a tear in public. 

“We´ll do whatever you want to do” he answered honestly. Her voice was a sea of emotions as deep as the waters of Tarth when she turned to look at him.

“I want to keep it”.

“We´ll keep it then my love, my sun and stars. We have to start thinking on names then”.

That night they thought of dozen of names. From Galladon and Tyrion to Alysanne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect times skips in this one. Also, it is part of an ahem strange verse (named Unas vidas serán mas duras que otras) so other works may appear later. Idek, I have many things to do which is why of course you can expect more published soon (what do you mean proscastination is bad?). So yeah.


End file.
